Choices, Chances, and Broken Hearts
by amarachan13
Summary: Darien Loves rei, Serena loves Darien, a strange triangel between friends... But does it have Disaster Written all over it? Read on to find out! ;) Enjoy!!!
1. Author Notes

Author Note  
Choices, Chances, and broken Hearts  
  
Well hello everyone, I'm new to all of this. this is my first story.  
I wanted to start by telling you all some background on it.  
  
it was influanced by a friend of mine who shall we say will just be called Beans.  
(his nick name in real life too)  
His girlfriend, one of my bestest and closest friends and him just broke up...   
She got mad at me because of   
all the time I spent with him. I tried to rekindle the friendship, but failed..  
I remained friends with bean, and  
for the past month or so he has been at my house everyday,   
I've fallen in love with him... I've kissed him and we've had are moments.....   
But right now, he has stopped talking to me all together... he's confused. and  
I'm even more so.... I took all of this and decied to vent it through writing...   
and here it is... so as my life changes.. it shall influence in part where some of   
this story goes... all I can say is I hope Serena and Darien get together... ;) me   
and bean too...Mostly I just feel better to get my problems in teh open some how...   
I figured this would be the best way. I hope you enjoy my story... and please feel free   
to email me and comments questions or ideas....  
  
Peace love and chicken grease...  
  
Amara-Chan13 


	2. Chapter 1 : Another Big Mess

Choices, Chances, And Broken Hearts  
  
Chapter 1 : Another Big Mess  
  
(Also known as, How it all got started)  
  
By Amara-Chan13  
  
Rate- Undecided  
  
I know this story isin't the greatest... but in a way I incorperated part of my own life, feelings of regret and hurt into it. I've just lost two of my best friends... and this story is m way of venting it.  
  
So please be kind in reviewing and let me know what you think.  
  
I hope you like it. And remember the grass is not always greener on the other side of the fence.  
  
I say that because in my story darien and Serena are friends... but just because their friends doesn't mean that things are any better.  
  
Discalimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or ever will.... I do how ever own this story..So do not use it unless you ask me first...... I also wish I could be in the cartoon.... that would be cool.....  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think this needs to stop."  
  
His voice was flat, his eyes adverted from meting hers.  
  
"Why? Are you mad at me?"  
  
"It's not you Serena, I'm just confused."  
  
Serena looked out teh window of the arcade.  
  
"I understand that. I'm just as confused. Rei is my best friend, you just broke up with her. I can understand why your confused, but I don't want to lose you."  
  
He was silent for a moment, then he continued.  
  
"I hope you can forgive me, it's just I feel we should stop any intamacy between us."  
  
Serena nodded her head mutely and continued to stare out the window. Darien Sighed and stood up.  
  
"I really am sorry Serena. I hope we can still be friends."  
  
Serena nodded again and continued to look out the window. Darien shook his head and placed a hand on her sholder.  
  
" I do care for you, never forget that."  
  
Serena turned to look at him, the hurt visable in her eyes, but a smile on her face.  
  
"I know."  
  
She place her hand over his. Darien smiled and walked away. Serena looked back at the table and sighed.  
  
After a few moments of frowning the tears began to fall. She felt her hear t breaking as she replayed his words. She knew in her hear that Darien loved Rei, nothing would ever change that, for either of them.  
  
"I just wish he could love me."  
  
She wispered to no one, the tears begain to fall down her face more and more. She hurt so much inside, she just wished she could have a chance to make him happy too. Whipping her face, Serena stood from the booth.  
  
"I better get to the temple for the meeting."  
  
Serena stood, left a tip, and walked toward the door.  
  
"Hey Serena!"  
  
Serena turned around to see Rei. She had a dazzling smile on her face, with her of course was that girl Jessica. God how Serena hated her, when ever Rei wasn't around Jessica would be so mean to her.  
  
"Hi Rei. Jessica." Serena hugged rei and nodded cortly to Jessica.  
  
"I'll be at the temple in a few ok? Me and Jessica are going to talk about the prom."  
  
I looked at her a little puzzled. She was still going?  
  
"Your still going? I mean I thought you where going with Darien?"  
  
Rei looked up, her eyes showed no remote feeling of pain.  
  
"No, I'm not, but I am going."  
  
Rei continued to walk past Serena. Jessica turned back when rei wasn't looking and Smiled. Evil was pooring out her face, she had intentions to ruin Serena'd life and she knew it.  
  
"Bye Rei."  
  
Serena began to walk aways as she listend to part of their conversation.  
  
"And I told him no way whould I be caught in that dress. He's like, well fi you wear that, I can wear a pink and purple disco sute."  
  
They laughed at the joke, Serena shook her head and left the arcade.  
  
" I wish Darien could see how much I care for him... How much I wish he wouldn't feel this pain. People fall in and out of love all the time."  
  
Serena sighed and looked up the stairs to the temple.  
  
"Well here goes nothing."  
  
Serena walked up the temple stairs and into the meeting.  
  
"Serena where have you been?"  
  
Rei was already naggin at her.  
  
"I left after you and still managed to get here on time."  
  
Serena just shook her head and sat down at the head of the table.  
  
"Rei, you didn't want to break up with him did you?"  
  
Rei scrached her head and sighed.  
  
"No Serena I didn't. can we please get off the subject. We came here to discuss scout business. Not my life."  
  
Serena shook her head and fiddled with the table cloth. Lita shook her head and looked at rei  
  
"Ok. Now that we have that aside, rei what do you ahve for us?"  
  
Rei walked acrossed the room pulled out some maps and sat at the table acrossed from Serena. Serena looked over at her, she loked so happy. It was sickining, it made Serena wonder if she really cared.  
  
"Ok I know from the Great Fire that the base is located somewhere in the Juban district, so Serena...."  
  
Slience entered the room as they looked down at Serena. She had this far off lost look on her face, tear quietly streaming down her checks.  
  
"What?" She croaked.  
  
"ummm...*cough* as I was saying... the base is located in the Juban district, so try to be careful Serena. We don't need you getting hurt. Beryl has something planned."  
  
"Might I ask how you know that?"  
  
Rei turned from Serena and looked over at Amy.  
  
"Yes I know on good athority that they too are looking for the silver crystal. I also know that they belive one of us have it. You see unlike us, they have their memories of the past."  
  
The past Serena though, images of her and Darien fighting. Their first kiss, and the magic it brought into her life. Oh how she was going to miss him, mabye it was for the best though. He still rebounding, thats all it is. Sighlently she reassured herself that he wasn't using her and went back to listening to Rei.  
  
"Well everyone, I have a date to get ready for so, I'll see you all next week at the prom ok?"  
  
Serena loked around as everyone nodded with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yes Mina?"  
  
"Are you going to go to the prom?"  
  
Serena shook her head sadly.  
  
"More then likely not, unlike the rest of you, I don't have a date."  
  
Rei smiled and bounced over to her.  
  
"I have a date, mabye he can find you one of his friends to take you?"  
  
Serena shook her head and gave a weak smile.  
  
"No thank you, I have a lot to think about any way."  
  
Serena stood and bowed to her friends.  
  
"Syonara, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm tierd and I have a lot to do."  
  
The all waved and said good bye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later the night.....  
  
Serena sat alone in her room, quietly trying to take her mind off of the pain she was feeling in her heart.  
  
"21 is equal to 7x+3 so, x equals...."  
  
Serena quietly mummbled the math problems to her self as she worked. Luna of course was sitting mutely in the corner watching Serena.  
  
"Serena, is something wrong?"  
  
Serena looked up from her math homework. (author: Yes I know Serena and homeowork.... But come on I already made her and Darien get along... so laugh along with me :D )  
  
"No Luna, why do you ask?"  
  
Luna jumpped off the window cill and sat next to Serena on the bed.  
  
"Well your doing your homework, and actually doing it without whinning. I just thought it was a little weird."  
  
Serena growaned and put her pencil down on her book. Sitting up she begain to massage her temples.  
  
"Look Luna, just becuase I'm doing some homework doesn't mean somethings wrong. I could just be, I don't know, growing up?"  
  
Luna shook her head.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes somethings bothering you. What is it?"  
  
Serena looked away, of course Luna would notice, for the past 6 months since she became Sailor Moon Luna has been there for her.  
  
"I, I.... Luna I'm just so confused."  
  
Serena placed her head in her hands and began to cry. trying to confert her Luna rubbed against her leg and purred.  
  
"It's ok Serena, mabye if you tell me whats bothering you I can help?"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"No one can help me. I feel so auful, I've betrayed myself and my friend. I just can't..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well he told me something and one thing led to another....."  
  
Serena begain to babble, jumbling thoughts together in incoherant sentences.  
  
"Serena your not making any since."  
  
"Rei....."  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Luna cursed silently under her breath, she was so close to figuring it out too. Serena reached over and picked up her comunicator. Whipping her face off she answered it.  
  
"Yes Moon here?"  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yeah Lita?"  
  
"We have trouble, meet us at the rose gardens in the park."  
  
"What should I expect?"  
  
Ami's face replaced Lita's.  
  
"Two Yuma's both immune to the attacks we've used so far. We're hoping you can beat it, if not we're going to double team it."  
  
Serena sighed and stood up.  
  
"Ok, well hold it off until I get there."  
  
"K."  
  
"Moon out."  
  
Serena sighed and put her comunicatr in her pocket.  
  
"Well Luna another tiering night, I'll see you when I get home."  
  
Serena winked transformed and jumped out teh window into the cold night air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dum Dum Dum...... *insert evil laughter here* Does it make you wonder what's next? I hope so...  
  
Stay tuned... up next some yuma's a big fight between friends... a missunderstanding and well some other intresting suff. Please review, email idea, anything you want to see happen, or just to say hi.. Well Hope you liked the first chapter.  
  
Amara-Chan13 


End file.
